


再世  06

by MeteoriteMoon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoriteMoon/pseuds/MeteoriteMoon





	再世  06

晦暗天光流泻一地，新月从云间转过枯枝梢头。真鹤走到桌前坐下，将嵌在木制妆盒上的圆镜翻转，正映照出水渍尚未干透的脸，神情奇异般平静；伸出手触碰，却冰冷得不真实。  
那不是她的泪水……有什么真切的、残留的情感占据过这具身躯，在溃散前留下了最后的讯息。  
她推开妆镜伏在桌上，将脸埋在手臂间深深地叹息。  
疲惫。头疼欲裂。  
这感觉有些熟悉，但当下实在无从回忆。本意为了补偿昨晚的休息才回房小憩，结果不受控制地进入了更深的睡眠——又一次梦到那些光怪陆离的故事——甚至比昨日更加清晰。浓稠到实质的痛苦与疯狂汇流成沼泽，窒息如影随形。  
这不对……这不正常。若说一次发生能用偶然来带过，那么间隔紧密的第二次只会是事出有因。  
——现在她需要寻求帮助。  
>>>  
人来人往的战地医院里，真鹤随意找了张椅子坐下。可露儿与雅·修特拉难得见她主动要求做健康检查，还有点诧异；及至听她讲起了这几天的情况，面色便逐渐严肃起来。在她一叠“修特拉伤好了吗”之类的询问声中，两人以令人目瞪口呆的行动力管隔壁加隆德炼铁厂问来了一些设备，又用解放者与拂晓的名号和医院借到了房间与一部分药剂——临时的身体检查就这么开始了。  
可露儿仍在里侧房间整理数据。修特拉将她落下的外套拿了出来，沉默地看她穿上之后才问到：“最近感觉怎么样？”  
那就是在问以前的事了。真鹤答道：“还好。”  
十六岁的时候，她第一次杀人——出身普通人家的少年人，即便见识过战乱，亲手夺走一条生命的事实仍令她夜不能寐。一直以来为她保守隐私、必要时给予治疗的修特拉曾说，她的情况与那些从残酷战场上生还的士兵很相似；又因超越之力的才能，知觉与感官比常人更加敏锐——为此所困的程度也超出了他人的想象。所幸人是擅长习惯的动物，那之后的十年里，相同的事经历更多也就逐渐寻常；至少现在，冰冷深重的潮汐早已退去了。  
只有浸蚀的沙砾曝露在月光之下，折射一点惨淡的灰白。  
“我没打扰你们吧？”可露儿的声音将她从出神中唤回。  
两人一齐向着声音来处望去，娇小的拉拉菲尔露出可爱笑颜，小跑到面前、把数张写满字的纸张轻轻拍到真鹤的腿上。  
“……虽然我识字、也学过魔法，”她苦笑着盯了一会天书般的记录，“但还是完全看不懂这种「只有魔法大学优等生才明白」的东西啊。”  
“好，那我直接说结论吧！”可露儿正了正神色，“没有什么大问题。你很健康！恭喜哦。”  
旁边的雅·修特拉轻声笑了起来。真鹤叹口气，配合着说道：“谢谢您，医师。”  
可露儿掩着嘴也笑，又向她说：“不过，你的以太有些混乱——是因超越之力而引起的……”  
>>>  
一路上真鹤想了许多事。  
想那被留下的烂摊子，想这几日的波折，想没头没尾的那些“梦境”——现在倒是不算梦了。按观测结果，正是在那些入眠时段里，超越之力反复发动，甚至出现透支迹象：过分的后遗症是这一切的注脚。唯一令人不解的是，超越之力通常都有能被看取的目标，所视之事来自于其经历，并且这过程是不受控制地自然发作；以所见去分析，这些“梦境”的记录者要么是她，要么是那个人，总不会还有第三人。后者显然已是不可能的选项，进而只能得出如此吊诡的结论：她用超越之力看取了自己。  
但那也是她从没经历过的故事。这样一来，思绪就陷入了一条怪异的死路里。既然原理暂时无法究明，目光便理所当然转向了可能的诱因。  
——实验体006。  
整件事的发生，都是从接触到006开始。要说他与此无关，她是确实不相信的。而要说这孩子到底在其中发挥了多少作用……  
真鹤面色复杂地审视着眼前这大个头。饶是她在族群女性中相当高挑的身量，也只堪堪到其胸口——其本尊也曾如此居高临下俯视过她。与那时相异的是，拥有同样外表的006自上而下的注视并没有带来什么压迫感，反而充满着不容忽视的楞……纯真？  
她陷入了短促的沉默。刚启唇想说些什么，对方便半蹲下身，想从铁栅缝隙中将手臂探出——当然失败了。  
真鹤从他的神情中觉出一点郁闷，有些好笑地抬起手伸进牢笼内部——立刻被006握住了。他将面颊贴在她的掌心，仿佛得到了什么安心信赖的保障一般合上眼；温热鼻息喷吐得腕部有点潮湿。  
……他的面貌不断地提醒着她某些既定的事实。这场面怪异又晦涩，反倒让她快要露出卑劣的破绽。真鹤低声向他道：“先放开吧。”006就显出些不舍。但好歹还有顺从的心意，再如何也听任了她的命令。很快，他便又快乐起来，因真鹤空出手是为了打开牢门——她整个人也进入了这囚困的一方天地里。  
实验体006在她尚未反应之时将她抱举而起，像得到什么新奇玩具那般喜形于色。  
——这孩子也并不是一味的天然？真鹤随意挣了两下无法脱身，不由思索起其朦胧的本性到底会对他人造成什么程度的威胁……或者说，正因他懵懂无知，本能才无所约束。  
她垂眸正对上006弯弯眉眼。这模样将这幅面孔眉宇间的阴鸷冲淡了不少。真鹤笑了笑，抚了抚他的额头——突然之下有种熟悉的目眩。愣怔间那感觉很快退去了，她面对着006不解的神情，好似捕捉到了什么一闪而逝的灵光。  
真鹤慢慢环抱住他的脖颈，注视着006不容作伪的惊喜神色，如愿以偿地再次体会到了那种熟悉感觉。但那还不够。有什么力量引动了超越之力，却因所面对的因果过于遥远而畏缩不前；这是一种模糊的知觉，她知道必须得做点什么——进一步刺激006的能力。  
这孩子仿佛也感知到了变化。  
他难得有点谨慎的样子，抿着唇耷拉着脑袋，全无刚才那活泛劲。由鬓角划至下颌，真鹤沉吟数息，一个吻追随着游弋的视线、拂过的指尖，最终降落在其脸颊。  
>>>  
“刚才那一瞬间，你是真的想杀了我吧？”  
芝诺斯对此不置可否。进行到一半便被人为阻断的以太同调给予了不算美妙的反馈；不属于己身的异种力量在躯体中横冲直撞，急切地寻觅着出口。  
偏偏始作俑者还作出一副令人不快的无知无辜模样，恶人先告状似的说道：“好危险呀。比我想象的还要无情……唉，好歹成果还算差强人意。也不枉我这遭『老虎脸上拔毛』了。”大概又是故乡的什么俚语。  
“但是不要误会？我没有什么突然反悔的意思。”  
这种程度，自然也称不上是背叛。如果这女人真有反水的心思，有许多破绽的时刻都早能化为刺向他的利刃——何必捱到无法回头的现在。而每当其心里揣着点愉快的坏主意，总会不自禁讲些油腔滑调的风凉话。此刻他倒想看看，她到底在盘算些什么把戏。  
仿佛读懂了他的心思，真鹤慢慢道：“你想啊……我曾经问过你，与神龙同调的时候会有什么感觉……”  
——啊。是那一次。是那个场景。  
“……你的脑子里到底装的是什么垃圾？”短暂的哑然之后，饶是芝诺斯都有些头疼。也许两人不是第一次说起这种话题，也不是第一次无法沟通——还没有哪一次如此令他错愕，“都到了这种时候了，真鹤。”  
“都到了这种时候了——也不能满足我一下吗？”  
“意思是错在我？”  
“当然要怪你。这模样真不错……”她喃喃着，好像完全不把他的责难放在心上，只一味用着欣赏近乎痴迷的眼光打量他这具半龙半人身躯。  
之前的插曲里，真鹤平素用来遮盖左眼的黑色眼罩早已四分五裂：那之下是一道黯淡的伤疤。刚添上这道伤口的时候，他以为真鹤会气急败坏、歇斯底里——按她一贯的思维，被人伤在面上这件事，实在是各方面都像一个不能被容忍的失败……好在，奥卢斯再怎么不情愿小题大做，他都有足够的技术去修复它。  
没想到她突然反常了起来；拭净血渍、清理伤口、简单处理之后——她一直保持安静到这些步骤结束，真可称得上令人吃惊——才一面轻抚着创口，一面以一种充满了微妙感的语气笃定道：  
『其实也挺好看的，不是吗？』  
无论如何，这条伤疤终究没有被消去。狰狞的伤口于表皮上横贯左眼，随着时间推移缓慢收缩、生长，最终成为一条颜色浅淡的疤痕，尖锐地破坏原本温柔的美貌，像某种证明，或是一个烙印。  
『你既然喜欢它，又干什么遮起来。』  
『我还没戴过这种东西呢。不觉得看起来很酷吗？像个反派一样。哦，我现在已经是了，那更要体验一下这种标准装扮了。』  
诸如此类令人不忍卒听的话语。  
从那时起，她也不再特意去修剪维持曾经不会越过脖颈的头发；它越来越长，总带些自然弧度，直直长到今日这等如藻如瀑的程度。  
这样一来，就与记忆中第一次相遇的那个蛮族英雄相去甚远了。  
当然念旧与他无关，恻隐也无缘。但假使仅仅只是一条狗，朝夕相伴也当与旁人有些分别；何况这是一个不知何时介入生命、甚至以连他都惊讶的决绝方式放弃一切的反叛之徒，是他的对手，他的朋友，他的情人。  
“不会耽误的。再说了，你也很喜欢吧？”话是这么说，但真鹤看起来却完全没有要征求他意见的想法，顾自说道：“别犹豫。只要像从前那样……看着我，交给我，我会取悦你。”  
“真是越来越放肆了。”芝诺斯如此回应道。比起斥责或是拒绝，那听起来更多的只是平铺直叙。他确实这样认为，也并不因此而有所约束，反而一直以来秉持着一种驯养大型猛兽的方式在纵容她：獠牙与利爪不过是平添威风，是饲养得当、训练妥善的证明；即使野性威胁到饲主，他也有足够的力量再将其驯服——这般才能将稀有猛兽与普通家犬区分开来。  
当然她对此心知肚明。因多疑与狂躁的部分与生俱来，深知常理上应当压抑克制——可既然有人提供了足够的条件，还奉上了优厚的奖励，又为什么要拒绝呢？反正理性之锚从决意反叛时起就不复存在了。  
真鹤抚过他腰腹处鳞质化的肌肤，抚过他温热鼓动的胸膛，向着敏感而脆弱的脖颈落下亲吻和舔舐，一切都是她熟悉的领地。  
看。这就是养料的一部分。故乡曾有人「以身饲虎」，相较之下不知谁更有趣。  
情热的时候也会有点不知轻重。每每对此稍有愧意的只有她自己，他还挺乐在其中——说是痛也能给予愉悦。真鹤不否认这话，但仍然理直气壮说出了「不喜欢疼痛」，又警告对方：  
『别故意弄痛我。不然我怀疑你都没有听过那些肮脏下流的词汇……别让我辛辛苦苦上完的礼仪课报废。』看架势甚至能一条一条把那些粗俗市井之词解释给他听。  
他根本不忌惮。偶尔真鹤要让出主导权，他就千方百计在她没有防备的时刻制造些人为刺激——他自己都没觉得有多过分，无非算是一点情趣，结果总是收获一堆绝不能让第三人听到的辱骂之词——身体的反馈也足够诚实，愉快是明显的——但总之还是要骂，以及角色倒置之后被她变本加厉地回馈。  
现在，她也学着记忆里那些出人意料的时刻，一边品尝，一边故意制造些疼痛，把他难以忍耐的喘息呻吟都当做快乐的奖赏。她好像格外中意健壮的胸膛；白尾在底下撩拨肉茎，人却把大半个身体趴伏到他肚腹上，含住乳珠吮吻啃咬，享受他温热手掌在脑后充满鼓励意味的抚摸。  
要是她表现得更有侵略性、更具力量感，说不定还能刺激他生起点作对的念头；偏偏没有。她毫不掩饰对自己柔美身形的自恋，甚至向他求取道：  
“可以吗？”  
芝诺斯倒是没有拒绝。她双腿一伸一拢，将他头首圈锢在内，不一会便从阴户处传来阵阵酥麻痒意。温热舌面在肉褶上厮磨，教她仰面细细喘息又战栗——也便到此为止了。  
真鹤看他抬起脸来，罕见沉默地望着她……好像以为这就是全部一般。她愣了愣，又忍下笑意，本想说“取悦人的事还是没有学会”，又觉未免有得意忘形之嫌，实在不是应当出口的话。迎着天光，他的唇上是令人心热的晶亮水渍；她随意抚触，热情地攀上去相拥再亲吻，唇齿间含糊说道：“还是我来教你吧。”  
于是她指挥着他又埋下头去，灵巧舌尖在其处打着旋的游弋、戳刺，温热唇瓣触碰又吮吸，还有不知何时一并作乱的手指。  
最后他连下巴颏上都难免沾染了一些。真鹤仰着身子平复了一阵呼吸，视线掠过泛起粉色的胸腹，看到对方正在那好生坐着，舔舐着手指、唇角上的黏液——她忍不住倒吸一口气，不自觉拢了拢双腿。  
本以为他还要挑三拣四不肯纡尊降贵，没成想还是相当的可造之材。她一面有种意外之喜，一面又忍不住遗憾：怎么直到现在才教他这种事？以后大概也没什么机会了。  
到现在为止，芝诺斯对她惯用的白尾伎俩已经十分熟悉了。那无比灵活的鳞尾仿佛真有知觉，总能恰到好处的找到一点，折磨一线理智；像新月，像弓弦，快要折断般的弧度伴随着高潮的颤抖，他紧紧握住她的手臂，剧烈吞吐着冰冷的空气。  
这一次他反应得尤为激烈。她尚未探寻到关窍，尾巴尖突地触到什么阻碍，下意识抽出泥泞不堪的白尾；紧接着数枚披着细软鳞片的卵状物自那收缩的穴口挨个而出，在闪耀着扭曲水晶色彩的光洁地面上滚落一处，泛着黏腻的、甜腻的色泽。  
真鹤愣了一会，伏在他胸口闷笑起来。  
这话有些不合时宜，但不论如何，铿锵的兵刃断裂之时，除了令人心疼，倒也有种别致的美丽。  
现在正是那样的时刻。她既不舍得真用力气刺激他，又忍不住想操控更多的部分。什么都不必说，她偏要说，温言软语说他被怎样玩弄到极点，又是怎样雌伏在她身下，甚至像个真正的野兽那样产卵。  
芝诺斯不知听进去没有，激烈情事过后的余韵仍令他有些失神。  
这反而不像他自己了。褪去平日模样的时刻竟让她觉得可怜又可爱；真鹤鬼使神差地伸出手，轻轻抚上他的脸颊，又像被烫到似的缩回手，难以遏制突然涌上的心恸。第一次，也许是第一次在他面前将言语交给冲动，连自己都不知道为什么要说出口：“在这片十二神眷顾的土地上，许多人相信神赐的来生。”  
他回过神来，倒很对此嗤之以鼻。真鹤笑了笑，索性继续说道：“我出生在东洲。东洲人对神与生死的信仰更甚于艾欧泽亚。”  
芝诺斯难得没有评判什么，目光一如既往地带着些审视，像是思索她突兀谈起的用意。  
“以太循环早已在魔法学中解构清晰。我到达最深的地脉，与星球的意志交谈，见证万事万物回归原初的河流……那是一切存在的终点和起点。妮美雅赋予生命不同的旅程，你我终将在水晶光芒深处融为一体，以太又在忘却前尘后各自流向新的一生。”  
“可那不是轮回，人没有来生。”她轻声叹息。  
两人陷入一时的沉默。事已至此，她也不会刻意再去说些什么——即便对他说“这是最后了”，那又能怎样呢？她不会因为这是最后，就平白生出些连自己都嗤之以鼻的白日发梦。显然他也不会。  
抛弃常人眼中的合理性，不计代价得失，任性地将自私自我随心所欲贯彻到底，岂不正是所谓的愚笨吗？这是某些出人意料的东西；也正因如此，她才走向他。就像现在，真鹤又说起了这样的话语：“你总是在挥霍才能，还对一些人类本理所应当的事情一无所知……不，这不是埋怨。我很喜欢。”  
他第一次认真地思考起真鹤所执着的道路。答案当然是无解的。很长一段时间里，两人反复着索取与纵容，互相需要，互相作伴，有几分真心实意也难说清。作为英雄角色，这女人未免过于混沌了；当他们第一次交谈之时，他就隐约有一种预感：无法互相理解，但也殊途同归。于是他直言道：“挥霍的人是你吧。”  
真鹤倒是对此毫不意外，“唉。会为了一些看似无聊的事情浪费一生，才是人类的特权啊。”  
对话告一段落。她重又闭上眼，挨到他身侧蜷缩如婴儿，两人之间散落着那些无意义的龙卵——那其中既无灵魂，也无新生，只是以太的凝结、是亡灵的幻影。明知故作，不知为的又是哪般。时至如今不得不承认，她的追求，她的情感，她的贪婪，全部都是他无以理解的奇谈怪论。  
……无言的幕间就该被抛在脑后。她和她的龙仿佛迷失在时间罅隙，也许只是永恒的短暂，也许足有须臾的漫长。  
总之，都是些不值一提的时光。  
>>>  
时间好像过去了一瞬，又仿佛有一个星历那样冗长。一片混乱中人影憧憧，她的眼前时而闪回那些充满隐秘情节的画面，时而浮现那些艳色的花与血。耳畔有人在厉声说“放手”，又有人质问“你要带她去哪”；直到修特拉将她与006分开，真鹤仍沉没在一种无法分清虚幻现实的危险边界里。好一会后，她才逐渐找回点清明，嘶声问到：“现在是什么时候？”  
“我大概比你晚到几分钟。”修特拉将可见的不赞同隐没在冷肃神情之后，“你太胡来了。”  
她露出一个讨好的微笑，缩了缩脖颈，“但是，你一定成功观测到了一些东西。”  
两人的视线不约而同投向摆在桌边的以太观测仪。雅·修特拉叹了口气，“这里不是说话的地方。”于是率先向出口走去。  
真鹤慢慢站起身，眼角余光瞥到006愣坐在地上，不知在想些什么，好像一时间对外界毫无知觉。她看了看这充满谜团的人造人，后者脖颈边浮现一道红印，像是勒痕，又像丛火烧退的残迹。  
静静地等了一会，对方仍没有要说话的意思；临走之前，她将搁置在一旁、无人在意多时的几册书放进那寂静的牢笼。


End file.
